<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I will find you by TheGirlWhoShipsalot</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27654839">I will find you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGirlWhoShipsalot/pseuds/TheGirlWhoShipsalot'>TheGirlWhoShipsalot</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Young Justice (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Secret Identity, Some angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:07:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>531</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27654839</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGirlWhoShipsalot/pseuds/TheGirlWhoShipsalot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>On a field trip to Gotham got Wallys class captured by Joker and Batman came to safe them, but an unknown boy got Wally and his class out. All he know are his Eyes and he wants to see them again, doesn't matter what it costs</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dick Grayson/Wally West</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I will find you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>In this AU is Wally already Kid Flash when Dick just came to Bruce and hasn't started as Robin yet</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wally was on a field trip with his class to Gotham. They visited a museum and planned a trip to Wayne Enterprise. Wally, actually, didn't really care about Gotham. It was Batman´s city. Nothing here was interesting for the speedster. Yes they had a high crime rate, but that was everything. Wally looked at his class mates, who were joking around and making fun of the looks of Gotham's criminals.</p><p> </p><p>Wally looked around the museum, hoping to find something interesting. Suddenly a creepy laughed echoed through the halls of the museum. Everyone looked around from where it could come from.</p><p> </p><p>Then two people stood in front of the class. A green haired clown and a lady with a baseball bat. Joker and Harley.</p><p> </p><p>The class was frozen and Wally couldn't just use his speed to beat them. “You are all our hostage” said Harley way too happy and Joker hold a remote in his hand “this remote will let out a gas that will make you all laugh to death” he explained laughing. “Now Harley, we need Batsy´s attention”</p><p> </p><p>Harley destroyed one of the showcases in the museum and an alarm went off. She grinned “He will be here soon” Joker seemed happy about this</p><p> </p><p>Wally had no idea what Joker was planning or why he wanted Batman here. It made no sense to him, but it was Joker so he wasn't really surprised.</p><p> </p><p>Minutes passed by as a baterang hit Joker, but not the remote. Batman appeared in the room. “Let the kids go” said the bat, but Joker just laughed “But this takes away the whole fun” Batman growled, he wanted to punch Joker, but this would cause him to push the button on the remote.</p><p> </p><p>Behind Joker was a vent and as Wally was looking in that direction, he saw someone climbing out of it. It was a teen, maybe two years younger. He didn't wore a hero suit or a mask. Just a hoodie to hide his face. He sneaked to the class and signed them to be quiet. He carefully lead them out of the museum without Joker or Batman noticing.</p><p> </p><p>When they were outside, the boy ran away and the only thing that Wally saw, was his eyes. Beautiful blue eyes. And he knows he will never forget them.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>At Wayne Manor</p><p> </p><p>Bruce arrived at the batcave and had to talk with his freshly adopted son. He saw him at the museum, but couldn't say anything, because it would get him in danger. He changed out of the batman suit and went up, where Dick was in the living room. “Richard John Grayson did you know how dangerous that was?” asked Bruce in romani with an angry voice. Dick looked up his adopted father and answered in romani “I told you, want to help you!”</p><p> </p><p>Bruce sighed “You can help, but right now you aren't able to. You cant even speak fluently english nor are you trained enough. You will get a chance, but right now focus on learning our language” he explained.</p><p> </p><p>Dick nodded silently.</p><p> </p><p>There was another thing Dick wanted. He wanted to see the red head from the museum again.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>